


Seasons of Love

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Caretaking, Courtship, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes of a marriage through a year. A ShipSwap story for DesertVixen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



### Prologue.

Elizabeth didn’t have many office parties to attend, but she usually enjoyed them. It was a night out, an excuse to dress up and have a drink or two, and with bonus networking. This one had popped up on short notice, though, and she’d promised to be home by 9 since Kristy was in charge while her brothers were out. It had something to do with partnering with a new insurance firm, though, so she wasn’t expecting to do much networking. Not her field, or even something that affected her department.

The alcohol was excellent, at least.

A man stepped up next to her at the bar. He was taller than her, with big glasses. Kind eyes. She smiled at him, reflexively.

He nodded towards the glass in her hand. “Is that any good?” His voice wasn’t deep, but it was warm.

She nodded. “They definitely put out the good stuff tonight,” she said, swishing her drink. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, ordering one of his own. 

And that was it. Later, she wasn’t sure how the conversation got started or where it went. She remembered laughing a lot. Smiling so much her face hurt. He wasn’t smooth, he wasn’t a charmer like so many of her dates tried to be, but his earnestness was endearing. No butterflies, just fun.

She left that night, later than planned, with the feel of his hand still on her skin as she held his business card.

Watson Brewer. CEO of the new insurance company. 

She hadn’t seen that coming.

### summer.

It was a hot, humid August day, even if you’d never know it from the office. Elizabeth wrapped her shawl around her shoulders more firmly, half wishing she could wind it around her head like her grandmother’s babushka. She’d gone out for lunch and it was miserably hot. Now she was miserably cold. For another 45 minutes. 

She rolled her eyes as she found herself looking away from her folder and back to the clock. She had new found sympathy for Kristy’s indecorous behavior last year--she’d give anything to pop up, say the hell with it, and leave. 

But leaving early wouldn’t finish the damn paperwork, so she settled back in with grim determination. And if her pen slammed down with a bit more of a bang a few minutes before 5:30, no one would say anything.

The drive home was long and she daydreamed the whole way. Mostly about quiet. And moderate temperatures. Maybe swimming. She knew Kristy appreciated that Watson was one of the few in their neighborhood without a pool, but in a heatwave like this, it would be handy.

She pulled into the drive and saw Watson and David Michael sitting on the front steps.

“Hey, boys,” she called, climbing out. David Michael ran over and gave her a hug. “What’s this?” she asked, surprised. She felt his forehead, worried he was coming down with something; he’d never been particularly clingy.

“Have fun this weekend,” he said cheerfully, dodging her hand. “Bye!” He ran back into the house, calling for Louie.

“Now that’s a welcome,” Elizabeth said, shaking her head. “What was that about?”

Watson laughed, kissing her. “I have a surprise,” he said. “David Michael’s in on it.” He grinned at her and led her to their bedroom. Her favorite shorts and a tshirt were lying next to her overnight bag, and she raised her eyebrows.

“Charlie’s going to stay with the kids this weekend,” he said. “It seemed like you had a long week, so I booked us a suite in Stamford. Sorry about the drive back, but I thought you’d like to pack your own things.”

He looked so delighted that Elizabeth melted, finally in the good way. “Quiet, moderate temperatures and swimming?” she asked hopefully. 

“You get as much control over the thermostat as the hotel allows,” he promised. 

“Oh, honey, I love you,” she said, heartfelt, leaning up to kiss him.

### autumn.

The car doors slammed and the kids scattered. 

“See you later,” Sam and Charlie called, overlapping, while David Michael dashed over to the Papadakis house and Kristy, having packed her KidKit ahead of time, headed for her babysitting job. 

Elizabeth hadn’t even gotten out of the car yet and they were all gone.

“How many trips do you think it’ll take to bring them all in?” Watson asked, lips twitching with amusement. 

“Manners of boors, all of them,” Elizabeth sighed. “I apologize on their behalfs.”

“I’d say we’re lucky we got Sam and Charlie there at all,” he pointed out. 

“True.” She twisted to look at the mound of pumpkins in the way back. One of for each of them, plus Karen, Andrew, and the pets. “Let’s leave them here, make them get them as they straggle back home.”

“Hunky dory with me,” he said. “We’ll just take ours in. If you remember which that was?”

They climbed out and opened the trunk, staring consideringly. “This one, I think,” Elizabeth said, pointing to a reasonably sized one wedged under David Michael’s monstrosity. She pushed her sleeves up and held back the piles as Watson liberated it. 

“How long until everyone’s back?” Watson asked, depositing the pumpkin on the kitchen counter and frowning at the dirt clinging to his hands and arms.

“Two hours for David Michael,” Elizabeth guessed, washing her hands at the sink. “Kristy will be home at 6, and the boys are skipping dinner as part of the deal for joining us at the farm.” 

Their eyes locked as that sunk in, and Elizabeth felt a grin spread on her face. “Two hours alone,” she said gleefully. 

“I’ve got an idea,” Watson said, matching her grin, and she followed him upstairs.

An hour later, they were climbing out of the bath. Elizabeth stretched as Watson wrapped a towel around her and led her to the vanity. 

“That was amazing,” she said, smiling at him in the mirror. “I haven’t felt so relaxed in ages.”

“It seemed like the most prudent way to clean up after the farm,” he said, picking up her hairbrush. He began slowly running the brush through, gently detangling her hair, and she sighed happily. The strokes were even and soothing; her eyes drifted shut and she leaned back against her husband. It felt even better than the bath.

“All done,” Watson said, kissing the top of her head. “And we still have an hour.”

“Now it’s my turn for an idea,” she said, smiling as she took his hand and let her towel slide off.

### winter. 

Elizabeth was a solid cook. She wasn’t particularly adventurous, but with four kids, she didn’t need to be. They wouldn’t eat adventurous. It was a treat to be married to someone who not only enjoyed cooking, but was very good at it, and skilled at making the adventurous palatable to everyone. 

So, really, neither of them needed a cooking class, especially not Watson. That didn’t stop them from signing up for a six week class, every Tuesday through December, and she found herself always looking forward to their standing date. She enjoyed learning and trying new things and she enjoyed eating new things, but mostly she enjoyed the guaranteed uninterrupted time with Watson.

They’d spent the last hour playing outside with the kids in the first snowfall, making snowmen and creating snow forts for snowball fights. The kids were still going at it, but she and Watson had cried uncle and retreated to the house.

She lit a fire and snuggled into the deep seat of the couch. Watson joined her a few minutes later with a tray of spiced hot chocolate and cuts of baklava, fruits of last week’s class.

She slid herself under his arm as he settled in and pulled a blanket over them. The warmth of the hot chocolate spiked in her belly and she sighed, content. 

As Watson shared his baklava with her, feeding her a few bites, she mused that it really was a toss up between the time and the food.

The food was really good, after all.

### spring. 

One of Elizabeth’s favorite things about Watson was how caring he was. He’d taken to her kids immediately, even when they didn’t all take to him as quickly. He noticed when things weren’t going well, and gave people space or attention as needed. She didn’t think she’d ever been so considerately taken care of before, and it was one of the many things she loved about him.

He wasn’t quite as good about receiving care in return, but they were working on that. She thought he’d enjoy today, though.

It was the second anniversary of that work party that had changed her life, and that was worth celebrating. While he ferried the kids around on weekend errands, she stayed home to “get some work done, honey, you know how it is.” And if work was actually putting together a picnic basket with some of the recipes from their last cooking sessions and his favorite wine, that was perfectly valid. They’d picked up some gorgeous vintage picnic gear at an estate sale earlier in the year, and she was looking forward to using it.

A roar of noise and doors heralded the family return, and everyone trooped in with bags. Chaos reigned as things got put away and plans were announced, until everyone was settled with homework being done and Kristy in charge of David Michael’s school project.

“Did you get everything finished?” Watson asked, snagging a grape.

“In plenty of time,” Elizabeth said. “Come on, follow me.”

He trailed her obediently to the car, which she already had packed. He peeked in the back window and saw the big basket and a blanket, and looked up at her with a smile. 

“You're wonderful,” he said simply, settling into the passenger seat as she pulled out of the drive. It was a short drive to their favorite park, the one with the river crisscrossing the east corner, and easy to unpack and relax.

“You beat me to it, by the way,” he said, stretching out alongside the edge of the blanket. She scooted back, resting her head on his stomach. 

“What were you going to do?” she asked, curiously.

“Take you for a drive, get flowers.” He waved his arm towards the river and settled it on her hair. “I like this better, though. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. I liked planning it,” Elizabeth said, idly tracing patterns on the blanket. “We’ll have to see what else we can add to this set. Cutting board, maybe?”

“And a stash of bags so nothing gets dirty going home,” Watson agreed. “No one wants to do dishes in the river any more.”

Elizabeth made a disgusted face at him. “I sincerely hope not.” She startled, looking down at her arm. “What was that?”

“What?” Watson asked.

“I though I felt--oh!” Elizabeth jumped up as a few drops of rain became a steady stream. She grabbed the packed basket while Watson yanked the blanket up, and they took off for the car.

They arrived, breathless, and Elizabeth laughed as she turned on the windshield wipers and Watson cleared his glasses. “A drive might not have been a bad idea after all.”

Watson pushed her wet hair out of her face. “No, this was perfect,” he said, kissing her. 

“We could just wait out the rain,” she offered. There was something satisfyingly cozy about being snug in a car, rain falling outside, safe with the man you loved. It was downright romantic even.

“I’m sure we could keep busy,” he said, barely keeping a straight face. 

She laughed, delighted. “Pull down the backseat?” she asked, grinning. “I haven’t done that in twenty-odd years!” He laughed, too. “Watson Brewer, I am so glad I met you.”

“Best decision we ever made,” he agreed.

### Epilogue.

June 27. One year of marriage. 

They’d taken the kids out for a big fancy brunch to celebrate the anniversary of their family, but dinner was all theirs. The kids had thrown confetti over them as they headed out, laughing and clapping as they tried unsuccessfully to dodge it all. Every now and again, Elizabeth would shake her head and more would fall onto her dress or the table.

As they shared their dessert, she felt as excited as she had the night she met him. Her sisters had raised eyebrows at how quickly they’d gotten engaged, even if they had waited a year for the wedding, but when you know, you know. She had no regrets.

She couldn’t wait to see what the next year would bring.


End file.
